mc_frodofandomcom-20200216-history
Ghetto Culture
Overview Ghetto Culture is MC Frodo's debut full length album, and was Josh's first attempt to profit off of the parasite that he had infected Frodo with. The album was recorded on an iPad using beats almost entirely generated by a budget Casio mini-keyboard, with apple loops and stock rap beats being only occasionally utilized. The lyrical content of the album follows MC Frodo through a number of his own fantasies and tangents, with most of Frodo's raps being live accounts of actual events. Josh inserts himself into various skits throughout the album. It often seems as if none of these are actually important in the grand scheme of the album, causing the project to lack an overarching story. Track Listing #Intro #My Doctor Gave Me The Gas #Terrorists #Ambulance #Josh (Skit) #Silento Song (feat. Eli Bird) #Josh 2 (Skit) #Drug Store #Bitch (Skit) #Clipping (Skit) #Rap My Presents (Christmas Rap) #Ghetto Culture (Skit) #It's A Trap Plot Summary The plot of Ghetto Culture is all over the place; MC Frodo seems to follow a multitude of different small plots while he is attacked by Josh several times throughout the album as a punishment for not rapping on command. In "My Doctor Gave Me The Gas", Frodo mentions how he will kill off the last of the Swedish population during a future World War III. Later in the song, he goes on to pretend to be a part of a terrorist organization while he drives into oncoming traffic. "Terrorists" builds off this idea by pitting MC Frodo against the group ISIS, who have captured Frodo and attempt to decapitate him. This plot line is the dropped as Danny Phantom wants to beat Frodo in Mario Kart. This never happens however as Josh begins to attack Frodo. The attack lasts all through the song "Ambulance" where Frodo seems to be hurt bad enough to require the medical assistance of an ambulance. "Josh (Skit)" seems to hint at Frodo's hair being connected to the parasite by saying that it's time for a haircut. Mario comes up again in "Silento Song". Frodo seems to believe that he is now in Hotel Mario as he recites a line from the game over and over again while talking about his "boy" Silento. Josh appears to die during "Josh 2 (Skit)", but this is likely not actually the case, as he appears again on I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing, even commenting on his apparent death on the previous album, and how it was ultimately not real. "Drug Store" is a song about how Frodo wants you to die just because and how much he loves to buy assorted foods for his curry and souffle. At the end of the song he seems to be attacked by an unknown figure asking for his money. The last we see of Frodo on the album is on "Rap My Presents (Christmas Rap)" in which Josh violently threatens Frodo into making a Christmas song so he can market it. Appearances Category:MC Frodo Albums